Out of Your Mind
by fyreangel5
Summary: Just before Hermione's Sixth Year, she and her friends are attacked in Diagon Alley. What happens to Hermione when she's kidnapped by Voldemort, and attacked by Vampires? This story is from both Hermione and Harry's point of views.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Out of Your Mind

Chapter Title: Attack

Ratings: M

Reasons for rating: Gets graphic at the end, so just to be safe

Summery: Just before Hermione's Sixth Year, she and her friends are attacked in Diagon Alley. What happens to Hermione when she's kidnapped by Voldemort, and attacked by Vampires? This story is from both Hermione and Harry's point of views.

Word Count: 3,596

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything.

Author's Note: Been wanting to write a new Harry Potter story for a while, and came up with this concept. I hope it hasn't been done before.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione Granger cried out in exasperation.

She could hear snickers all around her, but she chose to ignore them. The rest of the Weasley family knew not to get on her bad side when she became like this, therefore, they were sitting around the table chuckling at her.

"We're going to be late! Get your arse out of bed now!" Hermione yelled louder, though she wasn't quite sure he could hear her. After all his bedroom was on the top floor, and she was on the first floor.

She smiled in satisfaction when she could hear a thump from upstairs, signaling he was up, but not happy about it.

A minute later, a disheveled redhead shuffled his way into the kitchen, in rumpled clothing. " food," was all he said as he rubbed at his bleary eyes.

"No time, Ronald. You slept through breakfast. The rest of us are ready to go." Hermione explained as she grabbed some leftover toast and thrust it into his hand.

Ron stuffed the toast in his mouth as he, the Weasley clan, Harry Potter, and Hermione made their way over to the fireplace.

It was the beginning of her sixth year, and they were all going to Diagon Alley to gather their school belongings.

After they all floo to Diagon Alley, they split up into groups, agreeing to meet back in that spot in two hours.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron went about their business as they went to Gringott's Bank first so they could withdraw their money.

They made it halfway there, before there were loud popping noises coming from everywhere.

Instinctively, Hermione reached for her friends, and was grateful they were right their clinging to her.

Looking around, they spotted at least a dozen Death Eaters Apparating.

Gasping, Hermione withdrew her wand, as the others did the same. Harry positioned himself in front of his mates, trying to protect them.

Normally, Hermione would have gotten mad about that; she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. However, she didn't have much time to react, as curses started flying everywhere.

The trio bobbed and weaved as they avoided getting hit by the curses. The innocent passersby weren't so lucky. They were caught off guard, and falling left and right as the curses hit them.

Hermione hoped none of them were actually dead, as a lot of them were her fellow students and their parents.

She could hear someone coming up from behind her. She whirled around, and shot a curse at the approaching Death Eater. The Death Eater reflected the curse, and sent one at her.

She ducked, and shot another back at him. They dueled for a few minutes, neither of them winning. In one part of her mind, she was actually surprised to be lasting this long, though she was tiring, as well as running out of spells.

Hermione gasped in pain as a spell nicked her left arm, and blood started flowing. Trying to ignore the burning sensation, she shot another curse at him, but he deflected it.

Sweat was beading, and she was starting to feel breathless.

"Hermione!"

She could hear Harry panicking as he called her name, but she couldn't actually see him. She was too busy trying to save her life.

She was starting to gasp for air, as she watched the smile break out across the Death Eaters face.

That smile brought her back to reality, and her head cleared. She shot a curse, and this time he wasn't fast enough to deflect the spell. She smiled in satisfaction as a gash opened up on his cheek.

The smile was quickly wiped off her face as his face changed. He was no longer smiling, but burning with the need to kill.

She gulped as she backed up.

"Hermione!" Now Ron was calling for her, though they sounded so far away.

"Your friends can't save you now, little girl," the Death Eater gloated.

Hermione stayed quiet as she continued to back up, while shooting curses at him, which he deflected with a flick of his wrist.

"I'm going to enjoy torturing you," he said.

Hermione gulped. She could see the madness in his eyes, as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"You shall be my newest trophy. If I can't have Potter, than his little girlfriend is just as good," The Death Eater continued.

Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes. She blinked furiously, trying to clear her eyes, because it could actually end her life.

She was right. He shot a curse at her that she couldn't see. Her body froze, and she fell on her back, unmoving.

 _Damn it!_ She cursed herself. _He got me with a bloody_ Petrificus Totalus _curse. A bloody first year spell!_

She was more upset with herself for being hit with that curse, than she was at the Death Eater who hit her with it. If she was going to be caught, she wanted it to be with a curse she couldn't defend herself with. Not by teary eyes, and a _baby_ spell.

She cursed herself left and right as the Death Eater knelt over her, breathing his foul breath into her face.

There wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop him, and it infuriated her even more.

The Death Eater leaned over her, and stared at his prize with lust in his eyes. He took her wand from her hand, then picked her up and slung her under his arm like she weighed nothing.

"HERMIONE, NO!" She heard both Ron and Harry screaming, closer than before.

If only she could see them one last time, because she knew this was the end. He was going to take her, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

Her anger was starting to fade, being replaced by fear. She had an inkling where she was going, and she knew it wasn't anywhere good. She just wished she could see her mate's faces for the last time, because she didn't think she would come back alive.

The Death Eater turned on the spot, and the two of them Disapparated.

When they landed, Hermione fought for air. She couldn't move, so it was hard for her chest to rise quicker as she tried sucking in air. She felt like she was suffocating, and she panicked even more.

The guy started walking, and she concentrated on the sounds of his footsteps to try and calm her.

It only worked marginally, because she kept imaging where those footsteps were leading her. Thankfully the sounds were soothing enough, and she was able to breath easier.

After what felt like ages of walking, they finally stopped, and the guy dropped her. Hermione would have cried out in pain, if she could talk. Instead she started screaming in her head again. _Son of a…_

Hermione had fallen on her side, and rolled over onto her stomach. She cursed her bad luck, because now all she could see was the floor she was lying on. She had no idea what was going on around her, and it felt like she was blind.

All she could do was listen. She could hear clothes rustling, and murmurs throughout the room, as well as whimpers and crying.

She strained her ears, but she couldn't hear anything more, until she heard a slithering along the ground.

If Hermione wasn't already motionless, she would have frozen in fear. She only knew one creature that could slither, and that was a snake. She also knew who kept a snake around. Though part of her knew she would be taken to him, the slithering confirmed it.

Her breathing sped up again as she tried to calm herself. The slithering grew louder, and she could now hear a hissing sound.

 _Don't panic! It won't kill you. Not before it's master gets a hold of you. Ok don't think about that either!_ She mentally tried to distract herself.

The slithering stopped, and she had an odd feeling the snake was right in front of her. She was right. She felt the snake's forked tongue roughly touch her cheek.

Before she could react, she heard a cold voice say, "Nagini," and a bunch of hissing after that.

 _Oh Merlin, it's him!_ Hermione was having a full blown panic attack now, worse than when she Apparated.

"Yaxley, come now, where are your manners? Unfreeze the young lady." The same cold harsh voice floated through the air.

"Yes, my lord. As you wish." Yaxley said before Hermione could feel her limbs loosen.

Her limbs flopped on the floor before she jumped up on her legs with her arms up in a fighting stance, glad for the boxing lessons Harry shared with her just before she was kidnapped.

 _Oh, Merlin I've been kidnapped!_ The realization was like a slap in the face.

She took in her surrounding out of the corner of her eyes; she didn't dare take her eyes off of the wizard standing ten feet in front of her. She could see other Death Eater's around the room, as well as other victims.

The man smiled, though it never came off friendly. "Welcome," he said.

She kept her stance.

"Come now, I won't harm you. Where are your manners? It's proper to greet someone when you enter their home," the wizard said.

Hermione scowled. She knew his politeness was as fake as his smile.

The wizard held out his wand, and pointed it at her. "You will bow." As he said that, her knees bent and her body was folded forward, so that she was once again staring at the ground.

The pressure released, and she was standing up straight again.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise? You see, I sent my fellow mates out to invite Harry Potter to my home, but instead, I get his right hand side. What is your name again?" The wizard asked her.

When she didn't answer, he pointed his wand at her again. Before she knew it, her mouth was opening, and she was speaking. "Hermione Jean Granger."

"Ahh, yes. Hermione. Well Hermione, since we're making introductions, it's only proper I tell you my name. My name is Lord Voldemort," the wizard said with a nasty smile on his face.

 _I know who you are, you slimy bastard!_ She shouted at him, though she didn't actually speak.

The smile on his mouth faded, replaced by anger.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say," he whispered in a deadly voice.

 _Oh, Merlin! Can he hear my thoughts?_ She mentally asked herself.

The smile was back on his face. "Didn't you know? I can read everybody's mind when I want to, my dear child."

 _Don't think. Don't think. Don't think!_ She said over and over again to herself.

"You must be tired. Why don't we sit down and have a little chat? Bellatrix, chairs," he said.

Bellatrix stepped forward, and summoned two chairs. One for Lord Voldemort, and one for Hermione.

Hermione was still as stiff as a statue, and knew she couldn't bend even if she wanted to, which she didn't.

Voldemort pointed his wand at her again, and her knees bent until her arse and thighs hit the chair. She almost fell over, but managed to right herself as the pressure once again lessened.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes. As I was saying, it's a shame your mate Harry couldn't join us. I'm sure he would be most disappointed. Tell me, where would he be? I would like to extend an invitation," Voldemort said calmly. Though he never spoke louder than a whisper, his voice could be heard loud and clear.

Hermione was having a hard time wrapping her mind around this. She didn't expect Voldemort to be, well, so polite. Though viciousness was in every move he made, he wasn't actually doing anything nasty, except for making her move or talk against her will. This is almost too good to be true.

Hermione's thoughts didn't get any further as she saw her life flash before her eyes. When they stopped playing, she stared at him in shock. _So that's what Legilimens felt like. No wonder Harry hated it so much!_ Hermione thought.

She watched as cold fury came over Voldemorts face, causing her heart to beat harder. _What did he see?_

Though there were others in the room, Voldemort never actually looked at them as he said, "what's this? It looks like we have a treat here. Seems we have a Mudblood as a guest."

Bellatrix cackled as the others talked in excitement.

Hermione felt like she was going to soil herself, she'd never been so scared in her life.

"After I clean her memory from her, she's yours to play with, Bella," Voldemort said.

Hermione's scream was cut off as he dug into her mind. Hot pain rolled through her system as she felt faint.

She didn't feel herself fall out of the chair, as she started hurling up her breakfast. The pain intensified, until she blacked out.

XOXOXOXOXO

She could feel herself coming out of a deep sleep. Part of her fought it, but it was inevitable. Her mind was awake.

She groggily opened her eyes. She closed them again because her surroundings were blurry and dark. She rubbed her eyes, and opened them again.

Looking around, she saw she was in a bedroom, made up of different shades of purple, and it was nighttime outside.

She tried to sit up, but her body protested, and the pain behind her eyes intensified.

She laid back down on the bed, trying to catch her breath. When the pain passed and her breathing was under control, she slowly rolled over onto her side, and lifted herself up.

When she stood up too quickly, and the room spun around her, she fell back down on the bed.

 _Whoa!_ She thought as she grabbed at her head. _Dizzy!_

When the dizziness passed, she put her hands on her thighs, and slowly got back up to her feet, and slowly straightened her back. _That's better._

She made her way towards the door. When she stepped through, she searched the hallway until she found what she was looking for.

Once she did her business in the bathroom, she came back out and made her way to the stairs.

When she found her way into the kitchen, she saw a man and woman sitting at the table, eating their dinner.

As she got closer, they looked up at her in surprise. "Sweetie, what are you doing here?" The woman asked as she rose from her chair.

"I dunno," she said as she continued to clutch her head.

"Well, sit, and we'll figure it out," the gentleman said as he rose from his seat as well.

She staggered forward, and half plopped, half fell on the chair. "Are you hungry?" the woman asked.

"Yes," she replied as her stomach growled.

The woman pushed her plate in front of her, and she immediately started eating, barely noticing the glances the other two were shooting each other.

"Honey, what's wrong? Did you have a row with your mates?" the man asked.

"No idea," she said around the mouthful of food.

"How did you get here?" the woman asked.

Before she could answer, there was a noise from outside.

All three of them looked towards the front room, but couldn't see anything. The older man shrugged, and went back to staring at her.

He was about to open his mouth again, when they could hear scraping noises coming from the living room. Frowning, he made his way towards the living room, but was stopped before he could take one step. His wife had grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" the woman asked.

"To see what that noise is," he responded.

She was watching them as she continued to eat.

"Should we call the police?" the older woman asked.

"What for? It could be nothing," he said.

He took another step forward, but stopped as he could hear something falling. Without glancing at his wife, he grabbed a knife.

When he disappeared from the kitchen, they heard a thud, followed by silence.

"What in the world?" the older woman said mostly to herself. She too grabbed a knife, and crept towards the living room. "Stay here," she said over her shoulder.

When the older woman disappeared from sight, another thud could be heard followed by a surprised squeak, than silence.

Confused, she rose from her chair. She walked forward, and when she got to the living room, she froze in fear. In front of her were three male strangers. They were tall, lean and pale, and dressed in black. When they turned to her, she could see their eyes were blood red.

The man and woman from the kitchen were lying on the floor, unconscious. The three men smiled at her, and she could see there was something wrong with their teeth. Two of them were longer than the others, and sharp looking. _Fangs,_ came to mind.

 _What has fangs?_ She thought.

"Supper tonight, boys," one of them said.

"A feast!" Another growled.

"I want the woman," The last one said as he picked the older lady up by the back of her shirt, causing her limp head to flop. Grabbing her hair with his other hand, he yanked her head back, exposing her neck.

She watched as the fangs in his mouth grew even longer, and started dripping. "Wake up," he whispered to the woman.

The woman's eyes opened, and she looked around in fright. When she saw her husband unconscious on the ground, and the three men surrounding them, she started screaming and struggling.

"Squeal pig, squeal!" her captor cried out in glee.

The woman's eyes were bugging out of her head as she struggled. Her nails raked across his face, drawing blood, causing his smile to widen even more, exposing all of his teeth, as his cheek started to heal.

He leaned his head forward, and sniffed her neck, before giving it a lick. "I'm going to savor this."

He opened his mouth wide, as he lunged forward like a snake, striking her neck. He bit down hard, causing her throat to tear open, and blood to squirt everywhere.

The other two men went into a frenzy at the sight of all that blood.

Since she was standing near the woman, blood got on her face and chest. She stared at it in shock, as it contrasted so sharply against her light purple nightgown.

Her head snapped to the right as she watched the other guy grab the unconscious man by the hair, and picked him up. He proceeded to do what the other did, and woke the gentleman. When he saw what was happening to his wife, his screams pierced the night, before his throat was ripped open as well.

She stared in terror as the blood was being drained from their bodies, and their struggles lessened. She watched as the life leaked out of them, until they didn't move anymore. Until their staring, lifeless eyes, stared back at her.

She put her hands in her hair, yanking as the screams wrenched from her body. She was barely aware as the last man stood behind her.

"Scream bitch, I want you to fight back. Make's your blood richer." He growled in her ear, causing her screams to cease.

He grabbed the back of her head forcefully, and pulled backwards until her neck was at an odd, painful angle. She grabbed the mans hands, and dug her nails in.

"That's it," he said just before licking her neck.

Though she didn't fully understand what was going on, she could see flashing lights outside of the living room window. All she knew, was the need to escape. She tried pushing forward, but that only caused her hair to tear.

She cried out in pain as she tried stomping on his foot. He didn't even flinch as he chuckled.

From her angle, all she could see was the ceiling, the window, and part of the other two still feeding.

His teeth came down, and ripped her throat open. Pure, white hot flames of agony licked at her as she screamed in pain.

Her vision went hazy, and she couldn't tell what was happening. Consciously she could hear the front door bust open as men came in shouting. Gunshots were fired, and the pain in her neck lessened. She fell to the ground, in a puddle of blood, slipping, and getting tangled in body parts.

She could hear herself gasping for air as the shouting and shots kept ringing throughout the house.

She clenched at her throat, trying to stem the flow of blood. Knowing her life depended on it, and not knowing how she knew to do this, she took off her bloody nightgown and wrapped it as tight as she could around her neck, as she tied it into a knot.

She still kept her hands pressed into the wound, but her strength was fading. Her vision was fading in and out, as she swayed, even though she was laying on the ground.

The shouting and gunshots became silent as her hearing was fading, until blackness claimed her.

XOXOXOXOXO

Next chapter will be in Harry's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Out of Your Mind

Chapter Title: Bad News

Ratings: M

Reasons for rating: Just to be safe

Word Count: 3,267

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything.

Author's Note: This chapter is from Harry's Point of View.

XOXOXOXOXO

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making their way to Gringott's Bank in Diagon Alley, when all hell broke loose. Death Eaters were Apparrating all over the place.

Harry instinctively stepped in front of his mates, using himself as a human shield, as the Death Eater in front of him started shooting spells at him.

Harry deflected it, and shot one back. They were locked in a duel, as he lost sight of his mates.

The Death Eater was fast, but Harry was faster. He disabled his attacker, then turned around, trying to spot his mates.

He saw Hermione in the distance dueling. From where he was standing he could tell she was tiring. A curse hit her arm, and Harry cried out to her, "Hermione!"

She didn't turn around, and he didn't have time to react as another Death Eater came at him.

As he shot a curse at his attacker, he heard Ron call out to Hermione as well. His mates were nearby, and yet, he couldn't help them. That knowledge had him quickly disabling his attacker.

He started forward again, and this time he saw Ron was in trouble. He came to his rescue as the two of them started dueling the Death Eater.

As they took out their opponent, they looked around, and saw Hermione frozen on the ground with a Death Eater leaning over her!

They watched as he picked her still body up and under his arm like she weighed nothing.

"HERMIONE, NO!" He and Ron shouted at the same time as they ran toward her. He knew they weren't close enough, and he was right. They Disapparated before they could reach her.

Reeling in shock, more Death Eaters came at them, and both he and Ron took their loss out on them. They battled two Death Eaters at a time.

Harry was furious, and dueled harder than ever. He did feel some relief when he saw more help Apparating. The Death Eaters were now being outnumbered, and were retreating.

One curse left a gash on Harry's thigh, as another hit Ron in the chest. As he fell, Harry yelled out in fear. He wanted badly to kneel by his mate and see if he was ok, but knew he couldn't do that just yet.

"Ronald!"

Harry knew that shriek was coming from Ron's mum, so he put all his energy into the two Death Eaters who were still attacking him.

Help came when Mrs. Weasley joined Harry in his duel, leaving him with only one Death Eater.

"Your mine, Potter!" The Death Eater growled as he shot a curse at Harry, who wasn't quick enough to duck, and the spell hit him in his left shoulder.

He grunted in pain, but didn't answer. Instead he shot a curse back, and the Death Eater fell.

Panting, he fell to his knees beside Ron, and checked to see if he was still breathing, which he was. _Thank, Merlin! But oh, Hermione!_

Harry was fighting with his emotions when Molly knelt beside him. "he's alright," Molly said.

Harry didn't say anything. He wouldn't believe it until Ron was up and moving again.

"Let's get out of here. Help me pick up Ron." Molly said as she stood up, and the two of them picked up Ron.

"Hold onto me," Molly said just before she Disapparated with Harry holding up Ron.

The three of them staggered under Ron's weight, as Harry fell, with Ron on top of him. As he grunted in pain, he could hear the front door open and someone crying out before running to him.

"Everyone alright?" Ginny asked as she leaned over the two on the ground.

"M'fine. Get 'em off me," Harry grunted.

With Ginny's help as well as Molly's, they got Ron off of Harry. Molly used magic to levitate Ron into the house, while Ginny stayed outside.

They were both sitting on the ground, as Harry fought to get his breath back.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"Dad and Bill are still in Diagon Alley, and Fred and George are still at their shop. Where's Hermione?" Ginny said.

Harry looked at her, and she gasped from the look of pain on his face.

"She was taken," he said with emotion laced throughout his voice.

Ginny gasped as she covered her mouth, and tears sprang to her eyes. She jumped up with a sob, and ran into the house yelling for her mum.

Harry hung his head as he ground the heel of his hands into his eyes. He was at a loss, and didn't know what to do. His two reasons for being, were just taken from him in one fight.

Moving the heels of his hands back and forth across his eyes, he steeled himself mentally. He got up and slowly walked back into the house to see how Ron was doing.

When he reached Molly, she said, "he's still unconscious, but he'll be alright. He just needs his rest. What about you? Oh dear, your bleeding!"

She fussed over him, as she healed his wounds. When she was done, she gently said, "Ginny's told me about Hermione."

Instantly, tears came to his eyes, and he fought against his emotions. Though it didn't help when Molly wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed him gently.

He allowed himself a brief moment of comfort, before backing out of her arms. He was just clearing his eyes, when the door opened, and Mr. Weasley and Bill walked in, each with cuts as well.

"Oh, thank Merlin your alright!" Molly cried out as she embraced her husband and son in one hug, squishing them.

"What about Fred and George?" Molly asked as she pulled back.

"Their fine. They stayed behind to help," Bill said.

Harry used that distraction to get himself under control. It wouldn't do anyone good if he got emotional.

"Where's Ginny, Ron and Hermione?" Arthur asked as he looked around the room.

"Ron's in the sitting room. He was cursed, but he's alright; he's just resting. Ginny's in her room crying…" Molly trailed off as her voice became thick with emotion, before she burst into tears. "Hermione's been captured!" She sobbed before wrapping her arms around her husband.

Harry couldn't stand it any longer, and made his way upstairs, where he laid down on his cot in Ron's room.

He couldn't help but feel that this was all his fault. He should have been able to protect them better. After all, it was him the Death Eaters were after. Though why they would strike in the middle of the day was beyond him, the reasoning didn't really matter.

Hermione was kidnapped, and the worst case scenario's were running through his head. He just knew Voldemort would be torturing her.

Just as he was having this thought, his scar started to burn. Closing his eyes, he saw he was in a room with Hermione sitting directly across from him. Cold fury washed over him.

"what's this? It looks like we have a treat here. Seems we have a Mudblood as a guest," Harry said.

Bellatrix cackled as the others talked in excitement.

"After I clean her memory from her, she's yours to play with, Bella," Harry said.

Hermione's scream was cut off as he dug into her mind, until nothing was left, and she was unconscious.

Harry woke with a start, as Hermione's screams rang through his system. He was panting, and sweating, and he felt weak as he hunched over, trying to control his breathing.

"Harry are you okay?"

He looked up and saw Ginny was sitting on the end of his cot. Before he could answer, he felt the bile shoot up his throat. Next thing he knew, he was spewing into the garbage bin Ginny held in front of him as she rubbed his back soothingly.

When he was finished, his cheeks were streaked with tears, and he still felt faint. Ginny put down the bin and said, "lay back down, I'll get mum."

As she was about to leave, Harry grabbed her wrist with his clammy hand. When she turned around he said hoarsely, "get your dad, too."

When she left, Harry fell into a clammy, sweaty, state; almost as if he had a fever. He didn't know how much time passed, but eventually he felt something cool against his forehead, and someone gently rubbing his head.

"It's alright Harry, your safe," Molly said in a soothing voice.

Harry opened his eyes, and saw Molly leaning over him, with Arthur, Bill, and Ginny hovering in the background.

"Alright, Harry?" Bill asked in concern.

Molly helped him sit up, as he sat shaking.

"Are you ill?" Arthur asked.

"I had a vision," Harry croaked.

He saw the others exchange looks. "Tell us," Arthur said.

"It's Hermione," was all he could say.

"What did he do to her?" Bill asked with fury lacing his voice.

"He, Voldemort, wiped her mind clean," Harry's voice wobbled as he explained.

Gasps were heard all around the room as Molly and Ginny started crying.

"But no one survives a mind wipe!" Bill cried out in shock, as his father shot him a warning look.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. Thank you Harry for telling me this. I must get back to the Ministry and see what I can do to help her," Arthur said.

"I'll go with you," Bill said as the two of them left the room.

"Harry, why don't you get some rest," Molly said as she stood up. She took Ginny by the shoulder, and the two of them left him to his own thoughts again.

He didn't think he would ever sleep again, but he must have been exhausted, because he passed out.

XOXOXOXOXO

Harry woke with a start to see Ginny was leaning on the cot again.

"Time's it?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then reached and put his glasses on.

"Time for dinner," she said softly.

Harry's stomach rumbled, and Ginny tried to suppress a smile, causing a half smile.

She got up, and he followed her. When they got to the dinner table, they saw Ron was sitting there, waiting for them.

Harry smiled, and Ron smiled back. Just as quickly both smiles fell from their faces. "Mum's told me about Hermione," Ron said sadly.

Harry sat down heavily, and stared at the food on his plate, at a loss for words.

Dinner was quiet that night. After they finished eating, they didn't know what to do with themselves. Not wanting to be alone, they all gathered in the sitting room.

An hour passed, before Arthur and Bill arrived home. They walked into the room, and by the looks on their faces, they knew it couldn't be good.

Molly hopped up and ran to her husband. "What is it?" she cried out. "What's happened?"

Arthur's face was riddled with such sorrow, that Harry had a hard time looking at him. A face like that had him assuming the worst.

"We tracked Hermione," Bill said.

"You found her!" Ginny cried out in shock.

"We found her at her flat with her parents. How she got there, is anyone's guess," Arthur said.

"If you found her, why isn't she here?" Ron demanded.

Arthur swallowed, as a queasy look came over his features.

"It took a lot of convincing, but we managed to go to her flat while the Ministry wiped the Muggle's minds. We found her parents…" Bill trailed off as he got the same expression as his father.

"Spit it out!" Ginny cried out.

"Vampires," Bill said weakly.

Everyone gasped.

"They killed her parents. It was the worst thing I've ever seen," Arthur trailed off as his wife clung to him, sobbing.

"And Hermione?" Ron croaked out.

"She survived," Bill said. "She was taken to some kind of Muggle hos… what's that word, Harry?"

"Hospital?" Harry guessed.

"Right. They won't let us see her until tomorrow," Bill finished.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, as well as the others. Though the news was devastating, he was just grateful she was still alive. She was a lot braver than he ever gave her credit for, to survive an attack by both Voldemort and Vampires.

The room fell silent as they absorbed that last bit of news. Molly wiped her eyes before saying, "alright you lot, off to bed. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

Harry and Ron went up to Ron's room, where they lay awake all night, drifting in and out of nightmares.

XOXOXOXOXO

At dawn the next morning when Harry and Ron went down to the kitchen, they saw they weren't the only one's up early. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Bill, Fred, George, and Ginny were already sitting at the table. All of them in a state of exhaustion and wrinkly clothes.

"Morning," Molly said as she got up and poured tea for Harry and Ron who were just sitting down.

"Anymore news?" Harry asked.

"Visiting hours start at 8, we'll be able to see her then," Molly said as she sat back down.

XOXOXOXOXO

Looking back, Harry had no idea how he got through the last two hours. All he knew was that he was grateful they were finally going to see Hermione.

They had to take public transportation, and that killed a lot of time. They were all in the reception room, waiting to see Hermione.

After what felt like ages, a male nurse came out to talk to them.

"Hello, my name is John. I'll be taking you to see Hermione Granger," He said as he shook Molly and Arthur's hands.

They followed him through the building, and over to a door. When they stopped, John turned to them and said, "I know this will come as a shock to you, so I'll give you some advanced warning. Hermione came to us last night in bad shape. She lost a lot of blood, and she didn't seem to be coping well. She just kept on mumbling. For her protection as well as everyone else's, we've placed her in this special room. For now, it's just a precaution until we know more about her."

John stepped back, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped forward. When they gazed through the small window, they gasped.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur demanded.

"What is it dad?" Ron asked as he tried peeking around his parents.

They stepped back, and Harry and Ron took their places. Harry understood why they had gasped. The only time he had ever seen something like this, was on the telly.

Hermione was in a small room covered in padding. She was sitting crossed legged in the middle of the room with a white jacket on, that tied her hands behind her back.

She had white gauze wrapped around her neck, and her face was pasty, while her hair hung limply down her shoulders.

"What is that jacket around her for?" Arthur demanded again.

Harry stepped back, as Ginny and the twins fought to take his side. Before John could answer, he grabbed Arthur's arm and said, "come over here, please."

Molly followed them until they were separated from everyone.

"I don't understand what's happening to her," Molly said in concern.

"How do I explain this. Ok, this is a place where sick Muggles go, but not for illness. This place would be like the wing in St. Mungo's where they keep those with Spell Damage. Like the Longbottoms, those who are suffering mentally," Harry explained.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley now understood.

"But what's that jacket for? And why's the room padded?" Arthur asked again.

"It's so she doesn't harm herself or those around her," Harry explained.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked aghast.

"I think what you need to be asking John is if Hermione remembers anything, if her memories been affected, and when she can leave," Harry said gently because he knew they didn't understand the Muggle world.

"Good idea," Arthur said. He walked over to John, and they started whispering.

Harry and Molly walked back over to the rest of the Weasley's, who were looking upset. When Harry got close enough to them and Molly joined her husband, Harry repeated what he's just said. They had the same reactions as their parents, which Harry felt as well.

Never in his life would he ever think Hermione would end up in a mental institution! His mind flashed back to the Longbottoms, and he shivered. _If Hermione was now like them…_ He couldn't even finish the thought. Part of him thought the Longbottoms might be better off dead than in the mental state they were in, but he would never admit it out loud.

And what was he thinking! Would he rather Hermione dead, than brain dead? What would life be like without Hermione around?

Tears came to his eyes again. He turned his head, and walked to a water fountain. He took long sips as he fought with his emotions. _Hermione's not dead, and she's not going anywhere! She's fine. We'll have her back to the Weasley's any minute now, and things can return to normal._ He lied to himself.

Ginny walked over. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

He straightened, and wiped the water from his mouth. "fine," he mumbled.

"I may not understand things Muggle, or what's really going on here, but from your reaction, it must be bad," Ginny said.

He wanted to lie to her and tell her everything was fine. But if he couldn't believe his own lies, than why would she? All he could do was nod, because his throat closed up on him.

Ginny's eyes watered as her bottom lip trembled. "She's going to be ok isn't she?" her voice wavered.

Harry couldn't face all this emotion, so he turned his back on her. Ginny let out a sob as she went to her mother.

He took a few deep breaths, before he followed. He got there in time for Arthur and Molly to face their children.

Arthur motioned them to the side so he could talk to them more privately. "I've just talked to John. He said they ran tests, whatever that means, and everything looks normal. However these tests don't monitor her thoughts. She's not brain dead, but she doesn't remember much. They want her to stay a few more days to see just what she can and can't remember."

"She's staying?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Here?" His voice rose on that word.

"There's more," Molly said. "Because her parent's can no longer release her, nothing legal can be done until they reach her Godmother, who lives in the States."

Everyone was speechless.

"What does this mean?" Ginny cried out.

Molly sighed. "It means we are not her guardians. Her Godmother is now. We don't even know if her Godmother knows she's a witch or not."

Everyone's jaw dropped. "But, but, Hogwarts!" Ron spluttered.

"Assuming Hermione is fit to leave here, it'll be up to the Godmother on whether or not she'll go back to Hogwarts," Arthur said sadly.

Ginny started to cry harder as everyone else felt devastated. The thought of Hermione not returning to Hogwarts was as foreign to him as anything Muggle was foreign to the Weasley's.

"Come now children, we'll come back tomorrow. There isn't much more we can do today," Molly said as she ushered everyone along.

Harry felt lost as he followed the Weasley's out the door, and away from Hermione, hopefully not for the last time.


End file.
